Otanjoubi Omedetou!
by Faboeloes
Summary: Cerita tentang Okumura Rin dan Kagamine Len yang lupa akan hari ulang tahun mereka sendiri. BAD AT SUMMARY! DLDR and REVIEW PLEASE!


**Click!**

Document named **Otanjoubi Omedetou! **created by **Okumura Lin**

+under licensed from**Katou Kazue; Production I.G and Yamaha Corporation**

+Main Character : **Okumura Rin; Okumura Yukio; Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rin**

+Genre** : Friendship; Humor **

Warning. **Miss-Typo(s); Abal; OOC; Jelek banget; tidak bisa dijelaskan**

Type. **Crossover 'VOCALOID' + 'Ao no Exorcist'**

"**Dedicated for Okumura Twins' and Kagamine Twins' Birthday" – 27 December 2013**

**Just HighSchoolNormal!AU;**

**So, DLDR!**

**Click!**

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _dark blue _yang selalu membawa pedang ini terbangun dari mimpinya, tak kala mendengar suara weker yang nyaring. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap 'kan matanya untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dia mencari seseorang yang harusnya ada bersamanya sekarang.

Ya kalian pasti tahu 'kan seseorang itu siapa? Tentu saja! Orang yang dimaksud adalah adiknya—Okumura Yukio.

Ok, pemuda ini bernama Okumura Rin, berumur 17—sekarang 18 tahun, bersekolah di Crypton Gakuen yang notabennya adalah asrama. Sang adik yang merupakan kembarannya sudah tidak ada dikamarnya. Meskipun Rin dan Yukio seumuran, Yukio sudah menjadi guru disekolah ini.

Rin adalah seorang anak dari keturunan iblis—Satan. Kenapa Yukio tidak? Karena, tubuh Yukio lebih lemah dari Rin, sehingga kekuatan itu masuk ke tubuh Rin. Mereka masing-masing memang saling melengkapi. Rin unggul difisiknya, sedangkan Yukio unggul dibidang intelektual.

Rin bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tak lupa dia juga selalu membawa pedang yang bersarung warna merah. Dia sudah tak perlu menyembunyikan ekor iblisnya. Karena orang-orang sudah pada tahu akan hal itu. Namun, Rin memiliki banyak teman disekolahnya karena sifatnya yang _easy-going_, ramah, dan lucu. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Namun, dia melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

Di asrama yang sama, seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde, _beriris _aquamarine_ sedang berjalan dibelakang Rin. Asrama wanita dan pria memang dipisah. Namun, Kagamine Len—nama pemuda _blonde_ itu—diberikan toleransi. Dia dan kembaran perempuannya—Kagamine Rin—bisa satu kamar.

Okumura Rin dan Yukio serta Kagamine Len dan Rin diberikan satu gedung khusus yang lumayan jauh dari gedung sekolah. Gedung itu memang jarang terpakai—bahkan sudah tak pernah lagi. Gedung itu juga sama dengan gedung yang lain. Hanya letaknya terpencil dan ukuran gedungnya tidak terlalu besar.

"_Ohayou, _Okumura_-kun_." Len menepuk pundak Rin dan menegurnya.

"Ah, Len_-kun_, _ohayou mo_. Tumben sendiri, biasanya sama Kagamine_-chan_."

"Entahlah, tadi saat aku bangun, dia sudah tidak ada dikamarnya. Okumura-_san _mana?"

"Dia 'kan mengajar." Rin menjawab enteng.

"Tapi seingatku, dia tidak ada jadwal pagi ini."

"Nah loh..." Rin berpikir, buat apa adiknya datang pagi-pagi kesekolah.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin mereka memang ada urusan pagi-pagi." Len berusaha berpikir positif.

Setelah mereka berdua menjejakkan kaki di depan gedung sekolah, mereka berdua merasakan keganjalan.

Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"_Minna_?" Len memanggil. Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kemana semua orang?" Rin dan Len celingak-celinguk.

"Ok, berpencar aja deh. Kau cari ke Barat, aku ke Timur," ucap Rin. Dan mereka 'pun berpencar.

Diperjalanan Len, dia mencari orang-orang sambil berteriak. Tiba-tiba...

**BRUK!**

"AWH! _I-itai_..." Len meringis kesakitan.

Dia terpeleset oli yang berceceran dilantai koridor. Dia mengutuk siapa saja yang meletakkan oli itu disana. Semakin ia berusaha berdiri, semakin sering terjatuhlah ia. Akhirnya, Len merangkak.

Lalu dia kembali berlari dengan pakaian kotor. Dia melihat pintu disalah satu ruangan terbuka sedikit. Len tersenyum senang dan berjalan kesana

"Mungkin ada orang disana..." Len membuka pintu itu dan...

**POOF!**

...dia ketumpahan terigu yang terletak didalam ember saat dia membuka pintu.

"_Kuso!_"

Len masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mencari-cari seseorang.

"Halo? Ada orang?"

Tiba-tiba, lampu diruangan itu mati mendadak dan membuat Len ketakutan setengah mati. Dia lalu berjalan kepintu dan setelah mau dibuka, pintunya dikunci.

"Hoy! _Anybody out there_?" Len menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Tak kehabisan akal, Len melihat jendela yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"Untung ini di lantai 1, woles aja..." Len lalu melewati jendela tersebut. Saat dia memegang sisi jendela. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lengket menempel ditangannya.

"Iihh..." Len menatap jijik tangannya yang sudah tertempel bekas gigitan permen karet.

Len langsung saja membersihkan bekas permen karet itu dan keluar dari sana.

Sementara itu, Okumura Rin sedang menyusuri lorong-lorong. Sambil memainkan rambutnya, dia mencari orang-orang yang menghilang. Tiba-tiba, dia terselandung sesuatu dan terjerembab ke lantai. Wajahnya menghantam sesuatu yang berwarna coklat, kental, dan bau. Mau tahu? Itu adalah lumpur. Seragam Rin langsung saja kotor oleh lumpur.

"Ah! Siaal!" Rin lalu berdiri dan kembali terpeleset. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba, barulah dia bisa berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia masuk ke ruang kelas 1-D. Setelah membuka pintu, dia diterjang oleh sekumpulan iblis tingkat rendah. Rin reflek mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membunuh iblis-iblis itu. Ditangan dan kakinya terdapat beberapa luka gores. Setelah selesai, dia memasukkan pedangnya dan berjalan masuk.

"Sepi banget..."

Rin lalu melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru dan membukanya. Di amplop itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya, namun ada nama dirinya.

**12 1 14 20 1 9 – E – B – 3**

**BACK IT, IF YOU WANT TO ALIVE**

"Ha?" Rin cengo ketika dia melihat sederetan angka dan tulisan di kertas berwarna putih dengan tinta merah darah.

"12...1...14...20...1...9...E...B...3..._back it_..._if you want...to...alive_?" Rin mengulang kembali isi surat itu.

"Sudahlah... Mungkin mereka ada diluar kelas..." Rin berjalan keluar lalu membiarkan pintunya terbuka tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata berwarna merah darah sedang memperhatikannya.

Sama halnya ditempat Len, dia juga menemukan surat dengan amplop kuning dan bertuliskan namanya. Isi di amplop itu sama persis.

**12 1 14 20 1 9 – E – B – 3**

**BACK IT, IF YOU WANT TO ALIVE**

Dan reaksi dari Len 'pun tak beda jauh dengan pemuda marga Okumura itu. Namun, otak Len sedikit memproses maksud dari isi surat itu.

"_Back it...If you want alive..."_

Mata Len menerawang ke isi ruangan menemukan ada yang ganjal dari surat ini. Sudah tulisannya mengerikan lagi. Dia melihat ke papan tulis dan disitu ada tulisan kecil dipojok kanan atas.

Z26.

_Z26_?

_Z_...26...

"Ah! Aku mengerti!" Len langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan menghubungi Rin.

"_M-Moshi-moshi?! AKH!"_

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kita bertemu di depan pintu saat pertama kali kita masuk! Sekarang!" Len langsung menutup telepon dan berlari ke pintu awal.

Diseberang sana, Rin sedang melawan iblis yang cukup brutal. Untung dia dapat mengatasinya meski dia terluka. Dia melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Len dan langsung berlari. 10 menit kemudian, mereka sudah berkumpul.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mendapat surat yang sama 'kan?" Len menunjukkan suratnya dan Rin menggangguk.

"Aku mengerti maksud dari angka-angka dan tulisan itu." Len lalu memberitahu Rin tentang surat itu.

"_Kuso!_ Mereka itu..."

"Ayo!" Len dan pemuda Okumura itu langsung berlari sesuai dengan petunjuk surat itu.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu dan melihat tidak ada orang disana.

"Sial, kita dikerjai!"

Ketika mereka hendak membalikkan badan, ada seseorang berpakaian hantu dan membawa pisau daging.

"GYAAAAA!" Mereka berdua kompak berteriak dan saling berpelukkan.

**Ctek!**

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, _KAGAMINE LEN DAN OKUMURA RIN!_"_

Mereka yang menutup mata langsung membukanya dan melihat semua teman-teman berserta guru-guru mengucapi Len dan Rin selamat ulang tahun.

"YUKIO?!"

"RINNY?!"

"Hahaha~" Yang diteriaki malah tertawa lepas dan saling ber_high-five_.

"Kalian lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari... Jum'at...tanggal 27 Desember..."

"Desember...27...EH?!" Pemuda Okumura ini baru menyadari bahwa dia dikerjai teman-temannya, bahkan adiknya sendiri.

"Len_nii_ lucu~ HAHAHA~"

"_Urusai_, Rin_-chan_!" Len berteriak dengan muka memerah malu.

"Sudah-sudah, Yuki_-chan_, Rin_-chan,_ Rin_-kun_, Len-_kun_, buat permohonan kalian dan tiup lilinnya." Gadis manis berambut _peach—_Shiemi—langsung menyuruh mereka agar tidak bertengkar.

**FUUUHH~**

Mereka berempat meniup lilin dari kue itu. Kuenya sangat bagus. Sisi sebelah kiri berwarna biru dengan rasa _blueberry_. Sementara, yang sisi kanan berwarna kuning dan jingga yang berasa pisang dan jeruk.

"Ayo potong kuenya!" Pemuda bersyal biru—Shion Kaito—langsung bersorak dan bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu 'Potong Kuenya'.

Setelah membagi-bagikan kue, mereka menerima kado banyak sekali. Bahkan, mereka juga tukaran kado.

"Eh, _nii-san_."

"Apa, Yukio?"

"Aku punya satu permohonan, boleh?"

Rin hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Tanpa tahu, seringaian tercipta di semua bibir yang ada diruangan itu. Kecuali, Len tentunya. Yukio dengan senyumannya yang ganteng banget, mengejutkan kakaknya dengan untaian katanya.

"_Nii-san_, _crossdress_ jadi Kagamine_-san_ dong." Yukio menyerahkan baju yang sama dengan baju yang sering dipakai seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Nama kita 'kan sama, Okumura Rin-_kun~_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

**-Owari-**

**A/N :**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OKUMURA RIN; OKUMURA YUKIO; KAGAMINE LEN; KAGAMINE RIN! Bisa-bisanya 2 pasang anak kembar ulang tahun hari ini~ SEMOGA FANS-FANS DARI Ao no Exorcist DAN Vocaloid BISA TERUS BERTAMBAH! SEMOGA KAKAK OKUMURA RIN GAK NAKAL LAGI DAN LANGGENG SAMA YUKIO HSHSHSHS~ DAN BUAT LEN RIN, SEMOGA MAKIN UNYU DAN IMUT DEH~ BIAR LEN TAMBAH SHOTA~ *digaplok***


End file.
